1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of performing a multi-function such as a copy function and a facsimile function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the demand for an image forming apparatus performing a multi-function has been increased. There is provided an image forming apparatus on which a copy function, a FAX function, a printer function, a PC-FAX function, a scanner function, and the like are carried, for example. Such a multi-function image forming apparatus can be used even in a narrow office because significant economy of space is achieved, as compared with a case where a plurality of apparatuses corresponding to the respective functions are arranged.
On the other hand, when a paper feeding cassette for feeding paper sheets for image recording and a paper discharge tray for discharging the paper sheets each having an image recorded thereon are projected from both sides of the main body of the image forming apparatus, a wider setting space is required. Therefore, there is provided an image forming apparatus so adapted that a paper feeding cassette can be loaded in its main body and having a paper discharge space provided in the main body.
Generally, a space in front of the main body of the image forming apparatus is a vacant space for operating the image forming apparatus, so that the paper feeding cassette can be taken out forward. Further, the paper discharge space opens toward the front of the main body of the image forming apparatus, so that the paper sheets discharged into the paper discharge space are taken out forward.
Consider a case where paper sheets received by a FAX are outputted, for example. In an image forming apparatus in which a paper discharge tray is projected sideward from its main body, the paper sheets discharged into the paper discharge tray are not forgotten to be taken because they are very noticeable from above.
In the image forming apparatus having the paper discharge space provided in its main body, however, paper sheets discharged into the paper discharge space cannot be visually confirmed from above, whereby the paper sheets may be forgotten to be taken. For example, if an operator bends and looks into the paper discharge space from the front of the paper discharge space, the presence or absence of the paper sheets can be confirmed. However, such an operation is troublesome to the operator. Accordingly, the operator may not, in some cases, perform such an operation so that the paper sheets discharged into the paper discharge space are left as they are for a long time.
In a case where paper sheets are conveyed on a center basis by a paper conveying path, when the paper sheets discharged into the paper discharge space are narrow, edges on the take-out side (front edges) of the paper sheets are in an inner position. As a result, the paper sheets are difficult to take out.